Unexpected Feeling's
by NicoleBelikovOzera
Summary: First VA fanfiction. Lissa leaves Christian for Adrian and Dimitri leaves the academy to become Tasha's guardian and a father. Rose and Christian are left to console each other and thats where the story starts
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Vampire Academy fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy it. This is my favourite book series of all time and so I only hope I can do it justice**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does and no matter how much I begged her to give Dimitri Belikov to me she wouldn't let him go**

**Chapter 1**

**Christian's POV**

I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets and started to make my way to the chapel to meet Lissa.

I'd been outside most of the day _or night in my case since I was a Moroi, a type of vampire. _I'd been working on my magic; practising using it offensively but since most of the Moroi and Dhampirs frowned upon this I was left to do it under the cover of the trees out of sight of teachers and guardians as well as other students.

I'd been working harder and harder on developing my magic lately after seeing how useful it could really be against Strigoi our mortal enemies who hunted Moroi and Dhampirs down so that they could turn them into Strigoi too or just snack on them.

Strigoi could also be made willingly. A Moroi could choose to become one of the undead and immortal by killing another when feeding and this was what my parents had done before they had been killed by Guardians.

I sometimes felt like I had to prove myself to others now that I wasn't going to turn Strigoi any minute, it was the reason I went to church every Sunday like today because Strigoi couldn't enter holy ground but people still tended to avoid me. These past few weeks however things had begun to change.

Me and a friend Rose Hathaway had fought against a whole army of Strigoi and using my fire magic and her badass fighting skills as a guardian to be we had killed more Strigoi than any two people had killed before. This was the reason I was training harder than ever; I wanted to carry on taking these suckers out and kicking some ass. Rose and I actually worked well together as a team and although I'd never admit it to her I hoped she would consider fighting with me in the future.

All of a sudden I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulling it out I was shocked to see it was my Aunt Tasha calling.

"Hey" I answered

"Christian" sighed Tasha "How is my favourite nephew?"

I laughed down the phone "I'm your only nephew Aunt Tasha, so I'd hope I was your favourite"

"Fair enough then" she laughed

"What's up anyway, its very strange for you to call me I thought you didn't like technology"

"I have some news for you and I think that its a breakthrough for our family, maybe people are finally resigned to the idea that were not going to turn Strigoi"

I wondered what her news was and even I couldn't hide my curiosity as I asked "Well spill then Aunt Tasha, I'd like to know by time I graduate"

"Christian..."she sighed again this time in exasperation. "You're so impatient"

"And your still withholding this big news are you trying to annoy me" I laughed.

"Well...I thought I'd let you know I've finally been assigned a guardian"

"Really, who?" I asked. I was really happy for her; she'd been out in the real world for too long alone and even though she was tough and had stood against Strigoi herself and survived she was not a Dhampir and if it came to hand to hand fighting she wouldn't win.

"It's actually one of the Guardians at St Vladimir's; they've let me have Dimitri"

My thoughts flitted to Rose and I wondered how she would react to this news. I knew her and Dimitri were close they seemed like good friends to me and I knew she looked up to him _**AN: Don't forget Christian doesn't know about Dimitri and Rose.**_

"That's really cool Aunt Tasha; I know you and Dimitri are good friends"

"Yes and I'm hoping that maybe we can even be more...I'm willing to have Dhampir children Christian and I do like him more than a friend, I even pushed for him because the academy guardians were reluctant to let him go at first"

"I'm pleased for you but look...I've got to go now I'm meant to be meeting Lissa and I'm running late"

"Okay Christian I'm not one to keep true love apart" she joked

"Very funny, bye Aunt Tasha"

I hung up before she could tease me anymore about me and Lissa and set off again across the quad.

I was processing everything that Tasha had told me on the phone. Last time Tasha had requested a guardian she had been turned down with the excuse that there wasn't any available at the time what with numbers being so low. Either she had pushed really hard or things were finally turning around for the Ozera's since the battle at St Vlads.

I was that caught up in my own thoughts I didn't see Rose walking my way and ended up crashing into her nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Watch where you're going Pyro" Rose exclaimed giving me her best death glare

"Hey its not my fault you nearly fell, aren't you guardians meant to have like superfast reactions and good balance...is Rosie not top of the class anymore"

"You know...if Lissa wasn't all hung up on you I'd seriously kick your ass right now"

"You never know maybe your losing your touch Rose"

"Whatever, Sparky" and she stalked off in typical Rose fashion. Rose and I had an antagonistic relationship but I had to admit I kind of liked her; she had definitely grown on me.

I carried on and reached the chapel in no time. I snuck in and made my way up to the attic which had become Lissa and mines secret hideout. As I entered the room I found Lissa sitting in her usual spot in the window seat but instead of jumping up and meeting me as soon as I entered the room like she normally did she stayed put looking unusually glum.

I stayed silent sensing that something was wrong with her and moved over to sit by the boxes of Vladimir's old journals that had been returned by Mason after he'd borrowed them for Rose once.

After a few minutes of silence Lissa finally decided to speak.

"How come you were late?"

Not wanting to make this anymore awkward I decided to just answer her question and let her tell me why she was acting this way. I wondered whether some of Spirit's craziness was affecting her.

"Aunt Tasha rang me to tell me some news she had, you know how she can go on sometimes"

"What's the news?" she asked

"She's been assigned a guardian finally...Guardian Belikov in fact"

Lissa nodded and then silent again. I waited a few more minutes and then decided to just go ahead and ask her what was wrong.

"Lissa, is something up with you, you really don't seem yourself at the moment, is it Spirit"

She sighed and looked out of the window as she answered me

"Christian there is something I have to tell you but...but I don't want to hurt you"

Oh my god, all of a sudden I was sure that I didn't want to hear what she had to tell me. I braced myself and put my emotionless mask on even though inside I was terrified.

"Just tell me" I said without any expression I hoped. "I can handle it whatever it is."

I watched as she got up off of the window seat and made her way over to where I sat. I felt her slide down the wall next to me.

"Christian, I want to break up"

There it was the words I dreaded hearing and yet expected as soon as she said she wanted to tell me something. I couldn't answer her and I just sat there staring at the wall in front of me as she carried on.

"Look, it's not something you did its just that I...I've been having feelings for someone else and I don't want to string you along when my feelings for you are becoming more friend like."

So there was someone else, I bet I knew who that was

"Is it Adrian?" I asked. I knew she had been working with Adrian on Spirit and I had known that they were growing closer. I had tried to let the feelings go and not act like a jealous jerk but now I knew that my suspicions weren't wrong. Oh Ivashkov was going down for this.

Lissa didn't say anything but in doing so said so much. I stood up abruptly and headed for the door.

"Christian, wait!" she shouted but I ignored her slamming the door behind me as I went.

**Rose's POV**

I could feel Lissa's anxiousness pouring through the bond and I wondered what it was that was causing her to feel this way.

I pushed the bond to see if I could slip through and into Lissa's head but she slammed up walls against me, something she had been practicing with since her and Christian had become intimate.

Unable to leave her feeling this way I tried again and in the middle of pushing I felt something hard collide with my body.

I looked up and saw that it was Christian who had knocked into me and I wondered how he had not seen me walking down the hall, he was not the one trying to break into someone else's thoughts and so it was him that was going to accept the blame.

Watch where you're going Pyro" I exclaimed giving him the best death glare I could muster up. Christian just glared back raising one eyebrow that actually made him look kind of cute.

"Hey its not my fault you nearly fell, aren't you guardians meant to have like superfast reactions and good balance...is Rosie not top of the class anymore"

Oh no he didn't just call me Rosie did he seriously want to piss me off even more.

"You know...if Lissa wasn't all hung up on you I'd seriously kick your ass right now"

"You never know maybe your losing your touch Rose"

I couldn't be bothered with arguing right now; I was late for training with Dimitri and I was too busy worrying about Lissa right now to add worrying about punishments for beating Christian to a pulp as well.

"Whatever, Sparky" I retorted smiling to myself as I saw him glare at the nickname I gave him and stalked off past him to the gym where I would take out my frustrations. I had to admit no matter how much stick we gave each other I was really growing to like Christian.

It didn't take me long to reach the gym and as I entered I noticed my Russian god Dimitri propped against the wall wearing his favourite leather duster, western novel in hand. I dropped my backpack on the floor by the door and at the sound of it hitting the floor Dimitri looked up.

"Hey Comrade" I smiled giving him my man eater Rose Hathaway grin and made my way over to the weights that Dimitri always had me start with.

Dimitri wandered over to where I was working out and I couldn't help but stare at his looming figure as he fell into my line of vision. He was the personification of perfection and I don't think a day could go by when I didn't dream about his chocolate brown eyes or think about the feel of those soft, kissable lips that melted mine.

As I studied him I noticed that he looked sad and not himself and I quickly put my weights down and joined him as he sat on a bench by the weights station.

"What's the matter Dimitri" I asked concerned. I was one of the few people Dimitri let his guard down with and I knew that if pushed he would confide in me. For him to show it now though something must really be eating him.

"Roza _" he began and I quickly wrapped my arms around him to comfort him.

"Dimitri, tell me please"

He was silent for a few minutes until eventually he lifted my arm from around his shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Rose...I'm leaving"

No it couldn't be true, Dimitri couldn't be leaving me that was just impossible, and we loved each other.

"No Dimitri I don't understand, are the guardians making you leave. If they're reassigning you I'm coming with you even Kirova can't stop me from transferring."

"I'm not being reassigned Rose at least not in the way you think...I'm not being forced into this" he stated.

"Then what" I asked confused now.

"I've decided to take Tasha up on her offer of being her sole guardian"

I felt my heart break into pieces; it literally felt like a massive ache in my chest

"You're leaving me...but...but I love you and I thought...thought you loved me too" I sobbed. I felt the tears slide down my cheeks but I didn't wipe them away. Dimitri caused this and no way was I going to let him off by hiding how hurt I felt. If it made him feel guilty then tough.

"I do love you Rose" he began "but this can't carry on between us. You're my student and I am your teacher but most important of all you and I would both have been assigned as Lissa's guardian when you both graduate this school and it would make what we have even more complicated as well as endanger Lissa's life."

"But you just said you loved me" I shouted not caring if anyone walked past and heard us. "If that's true then we can work through this."

"I do Rose but you're not the first woman I have loved and you won't be the last"

The way he spoke those words created images in my mind I didn't want to ever think.

"Are you saying you and Tasha will be more than just friends?" I'd stopped crying now and I felt rage building up replacing the sadness.

"Maybe" he said. "Tasha is willing to have Dhampir children and she has feelings for me that are more than friendly, I hope that one day I can return those"

I felt sick. Dimitri, the love of my life was leaving me for another woman so that he could start a family and play house with a Moroi. I couldn't bear to hear anymore and so I stood up.

Looking back at Dimitri still sitting on the floor I spoke as expressionlessly as I could implementing the guardian mask Dimitri had learnt so well.

"I hope you and Tasha have a very happy life together"

I stomped across the floor and as I reached the door I noticed a dummy that looked similar to Tasha Ozera. I pulled the stake Alberta had given me after the battle with the Strigoi and drew a sharp line down the dummies face similar to Tasha's scar. I smiled to myself and then drew my stake right into the dummies ribcage exactly where the heart would be. Pulling my stake out, I put it away and stalked out of the gym without a backwards glance and after I had gotten far enough away I let loosed the tears and emotion that had built up within me during the whole confrontation with Dimitri.

**Well please let me know what you think, just click the review button and take a minute of your life to make a girl very happy and update faster.**

**By the way I wondered who everyone supported i.e. Team Dimitri, Team Adrian, Team Christian or even Team Eddie**

**Review, Review, Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well please let me know what you think, just click the review button and take a minute of your life to make a girl very happy and update faster.**

**By the way I wondered who everyone supported i.e. Team Dimitri, Team Adrian, Team Christian or even Team Eddie**

**Review, Review, Review**

**So from the Reviews that you guy's have sent in a lot of you are Team Christian which is a good thing considering the direction this story is going to take...i won't give anymore away than that**

**In case any of you were wondering I am Team Dimitri but I've always wondered how this partnership would turn out.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alert adds it makes me super happy KEEP REVIEWING GUYS and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Dimitri's POV**

I sat on the floor of the gym waiting for Rose to turn up for practice. I had brought my favourite novel with me and tried to immerse myself in the world of cowboys and Indians but my mind was elsewhere and so I just leafed aimlessly through the pages while I thought about how I was going to break the news to Rose.

I had decided that I was going to take Tasha up on her offer. I knew that Rose was going to think it was so I could have a family and that I was going to set up with her but I knew deep in my heart that I could never love another woman the way that I loved Rose and couldn't picture having children ever unless they had dark brown hair and Rose's eyes...not that, that could ever happen.

The real reason I was leaving the academy to guard Tasha was because I loved Rose too much. I comprised her chances of becoming Lissa's guardian when she graduated and I couldn't do that to her, I knew how much that would hurt her.

The night we spent together just a few weeks ago was the best night of my life and I would never forget the way her body felt against mine and the love I felt that night but I had to let that go now; I had to let her go and there was only one way I could do that.

I had to lie!

The minutes ticked by and I tried once again to read my book. The words blurred on the page before me and once again I mulled over what I was going to say to Roza to get her to let me go. As I thought this I heard Rose enter the room and drop her bag on the floor.

I looked up and my resolve nearly failed there and then. How could I leave her here and live every day without seeing her beautiful face.

"Hey Comrade" she smiled and my heart melted but I put on the best stoic expression I could muster and followed her over to the weights, knowing I had to tell her now before I lost my nerve.

I sat down on the bench next to the weights and watched her, she looked over at me and I saw her smile droop. She put the weights she was working with down and wandered over to sit down next to me.

"What's the matter Dimitri?" she asked sounding concerned. Was it really that obvious how upset I was; I hated how she could read me so well.

"Roza_" I began but stopped because she wrapped her arms around me and I lost my train of thought as I inhaled her scent. This was the last time I would feel her arms around me, I hated that.

"Dimitri, tell me please" she pleaded

I stayed silent as I thought how best to approach the situation. I had to hide my true feelings for her and so I tried to clear my face if all emotion and lifted myself from her embrace.

"Rose...I'm leaving" There I said, I watched as her eyes widened and as she just stared at me wordlessly.

"No Dimitri I don't understand, are the guardians making you leave. If they're reassigning you I'm coming with you even Kirova can't stop me from transferring."

I hated seeing her this way, I could see how desperate she was and that stubborn as she was she wasn't going to let this go. I was going to have to be more brutal and make her think that I didn't want her anymore.

"I'm not being reassigned Rose at least not in the way you think...I'm not being forced into this" I stated.

"Then what" she asked looking confused. It was as if I could see the cogs spinning in her head.

"I've decided to take Tasha up on her offer of being her sole guardian"

I watched as she processed what I just told her. I knew she had always been jealous of Tasha and I. Last year when Tasha had first offered me the role of her guardian, Rose had been extremely jealous and couldn't see that I could and never had, had feelings for Tasha more than that of a friend.

"You're leaving me...but...but I love you and I thought...thought you loved me too" she sobbed.

I saw the tears begin to well up in her eyes and I wanted nothing more than to go over there and pull her into my arms and stay with her forever. But I couldn't; she would hurt much, much more if she lost out on being Lissa's guardian for her own selfish reasons and if our relationship ever compromised Lissa's life I knew she would never forgive herself.

"I do love you Rose" I told her. I couldn't hide the fact that I did, she knew me too well and if I told her I didn't love her I know she would never believe me "but this can't carry on between us. You're my student and I am your teacher but most important of all you and I would both have been assigned as Lissa's guardian when you both graduate this school and it would make what we have even more complicated as well as endanger Lissa's life."

I only told her the truth really right there in that statement and by her next answer I could tell that lying to her was the only way she could truly let me go.

"But you just said you loved me" she shouted not caring if anyone walked past and heard us. "If that's true then we can work through this."

"I do Rose but you're not the first woman I have loved and you won't be the last"

Well that was the biggest lie ever. Yes I'd had relationships through school and that but none that meant anything and since becoming a guardian I had always put my Moroi first never giving myself the chance to love...until I had met Rose of course.

"Are you saying you and Tasha will be more than just friends?" she asked and I saw her face harden and her sadness replaced with anger. Now that was the Rose I knew and loved.

"Maybe" I said when really I was thinking, never gonna happen. "Tasha is willing to have Dhampir children and she has feelings for me that are more than friendly" well that wasn't a lie Tasha had told me all this last year but understood when I told her I couldn't return them. "I hope that one day I can return those"

She started at me for a moment and then stood up suddenly facing the wall. She looked back at me and my heart broke as it occurred to me that this was very well the last moment we would ever share and I had, had to make her hate me.

"I hope you and Tasha have a very happy life together" she muttered and the stomped across the gym grabbing her bag as she went.

As she reached the door she came across a black haired dummy that bared a certain resemblance to my new charge Tasha and I watched in awe as she pulled out the stake she had been given after taking part in the battle and drew it along the dummies face creating a line identical to Tasha's battle scar.

After finishing her remodelling she pulled back her arm and staked the dummy the way I had taught her to do and I watched as her stake tore through the dummy coming out the other side.

She had hit her mark.

She didn't turn back around but stormed from the gym and as soon as she was out of sight I finally allowed myself to show my emotions.

I cried.

I very rarely cried not being one to show emotions but when I did it was for good reason. I don't know how long I stayed alone in the gym for but by time I had left the sun had risen.

I went to the guardian dorms and to my room to pick up my belongings and glanced around the room taking a final look. I would be leaving today, not wanting to have to see Rose every day knowing how hurt and angry she was at me; plus I didn't think I'd be able to leave I stayed any longer.

I wandered over to the other side of my bed and picked up the final personal belonging I was taking with me but that I couldn't bare to pack until the final moment. It was a picture of Rose and I that had been taken by Stan in one of our trainings for the academies prospectus.

It showed Rose coming up behind me and jumping onto my back; in the picture we were both smiling and I loved how her arms were wrapped around my neck as I caught her thighs and pulled them around me.

I had asked for a copy of the photo and had, had it printed properly and framed and I smiled sadly as I looked at it now.

I unzipped my holdall and tucked the frame between a pile of my clothes and then zipped it back up and pulled it onto my shoulder. I took one last glimpse of my room remembering the time Rose and I had spent here under Victor's lust charm and sighed to myself.

I pulled the door shut and locked it behind me and set off for Guardian headquarters and Alberta's office.

When I reached the desk I saw that Guardian Jensen was behind the desk.

"Hey Belikov" he called to me. "I hear you're leaving to be a personal guard for a Royal Moroi, who'd you get?" he asked

I walked over to the desk and dropped my keys onto the counter. "Tasha Ozera" I told him stoically.

"Sweet" he replied. "She's good looking too, if you don't think about the scar. I heard she might be willing to have Dhampir children. If you're her guardian surely she might consider you as a father. That's a once in a lifetime thing you've got going there Dimitri" he told me smiling.

"Me and Tasha are just good friends" I told him. "I don't think I'd want to jeopardise that"

I couldn't very well tell him that the reason I could never have children with Tasha is because I am in love with another Dhampir; let alone a student.

"Fair enough" he stated. He shook my hand and we said our goodbyes and then I made my way round the corner where Alberta was located.

She was waiting outside of her office obviously expecting me. She knew I was leaving during the daytime as Tasha normally lived on a human schedule.

"Dimitri" she sighed as I reached her and surprised me by pulling me down into a hug. "I take it your leaving us now?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Well I'm going to miss you" she told me. "I hope you will come back and visit the academy one day and you know if you ever want you are welcome back here among the school guardians"

"Thank you" I told her and I had to admit I was touched that she cared so much.

"Goodbye Dimitri"

"Goodbye Guardian Petrov"

We hugged once more and I even thought I saw Alberta shed a small tear. I really would miss her.

A car was supplied to me to drive me to the airport; Missoula International Airport where I would be flown out to Seattle where Tasha resided.

After throwing my bag into the back I jumped in the car and watched as the academy faded out of view as we drove down the long drive and out of the academy wards.

"Goodbye Roza" I whispered.

**So I know this is a Rose and Christian story but being Team Dimitri that I am I had to give him at least one chapter before he left.**

**Some people thought he was a bit harsh to Rose in the last chapter so I wanted to show it from his POV so you could see the reasons behind what he says.**

**Please let me know what you think...do you hate it, or just don't like it because there was no Rose and Christian.**

**Next chapter is going to start the Rose and Christian relationship I think but I'm going to wait for some reviews first and see what you all think before I carry on.**

**I just really wanted to get the breakups out of the way first and at least now Dimitri is out of the way because I may have been tempted to sneak a few stolen kisses in here and there =D**

**Anywhooo REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASEEEEE! **

**Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter or the chapter before =D**

**Lots of positive reviews so far and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story because it gives me the motivation to right more and update faster.**

**Disclaimer by Rosemarie Hathaway: Nicole does not own Vampire Academy or me, we belong to the lovely and extremely talented Richelle Mead; not that Nicole isn't lovely. Richelle is considering giving Nicole Dimitri and Christian but alas as of yet she hasn't given them up.**

**P.S if you don't review the story I Rose Hathaway will be forced to unleash my badass guardian skills on you**

**Chapter 3**

**Rose's POV**

_**2 weeks later**_

The punch bag ricocheted of the wall of as I smashed it with my fist with as much force as I could muster.

It had been two weeks now since Dimitri had left me to go be Tasha Ozera's guardian. My sadness had turned into anger and training and kicking somebody's ass was the only way I could channel my emotions without becoming a complete wreck; which was how I'd nearly ended up.

The first day after he had left I had refused to come out of my room, ignoring the persistent attempts of Lissa, Eddie, Adrian and even Alberta. I shouted that I didn't feel very well and that I wanted to be left alone so that I could spend the day alone moping around and thinking about my Russian God.

That was the Wednesday; by Thursday morning I had been pulled into Kirova's office after punching Ralph and giving him a black eye after he grabbed my ass as I walked past.

Two detentions later and I was in the gym, unleashing my anger on any novice, guardian or punch bag I could get my hands on.

I wasn't the only one who was going through a breakup at the moment. Not that Lissa knew about Dimitri and me but it turned out that on the day Dimitri left, Lissa broke up with fire boy to begin a relationship with...wait for it...Adrian!

Let me tell you, no one was more shocked about this than I...well except maybe Christian, who I surprisingly felt sorry for. I knew what it felt like for the person you loved to leave you for someone else and although I constantly berated him I could tell how much he had loved Lissa.

Because of this I had purposely avoiding Lissa over the past two weeks. She put it down to me being jealous over her and Adrian thinking that after all these months of denying it I had a crush on Adrian and although she laughed about it, it kind of hurt me that she would suggest that I would be jealous about something like that. I mean come on...why would I want to go out with a guy that smells like a bottle of vodka and will most likely cause me to develop lung cancer from his second hand smoke.

After another hour of pummelling the punch bag and tiring myself out I set off for the showers to clean up.

I stood there under the stream of the hot water just letting the water run over my face and body, thinking about how meaningless my life was without Dimitri. To be completely honest I felt like I needed Lissa right now but I couldn't talk to her and after ruling her out I didn't really have any other close friends here at the academy to confide in.

After my hands and feet had shrivelled like a prune I got out of the shower pulling on some clean shorts and a bright red tank top. I pulled my long hair up into a bun and thought about cutting it soon.

Dimitri had always like it long and so cutting it would be one way I could get back at him even if it did cost me my long brown hair that I loved so much.

I grabbed all of my dirty workout gear and my gym sack and headed for the dorms to drop off my bags before going down to the cafeteria for lunch.

I cut back past the chapel on the way and as I turned the corner I nearly ran smack bang into Christian yet again.

I went to rip into him about watching where he goes once more when I noticed his eyes were red rimmed as if he had been crying.

"Sorry Rose" he mumbled as he tried to move past me.

I sidestepped to prevent him moving past and placed my hands on his shoulders to stop him from walking away

"Okay Christian...before you use the whole 'I'm Fine' excuses on me, let me just tell you that I know something is up with you because you just apologised to me for the first time in your entire like"

I noticed the corners of his mouth twitch up into a small smile.

"Guess I'm just not in the mood for baiting with you today Rose, seriously I'm fine"

I shook my head and pulled him inside the church and onto one of the benches so that we were both sat down. Christian stared straight ahead while I just stared at him.

"Look..." I began. "I know what's happened with Lissa and I know that you're hurting now even if you're trying not to show it"

"Oh yeah and how would you know that?" he asked still refusing to look at me. He wiped his face and I saw the tell-tale tear tracks on his face that showed he was silently crying.

I sighed and then without thinking blurted out "Because the person I loved left me too"

This got Christians attention and he spun around to look at me face on searching my expression to see if I was lying.

"What? Who?" he exclaimed. He looked for confused for a second and then I watched as realisation dawned on him.

"Hold on, do you mean Guardian Belikov. I mean he's the only person who has left here recently because he's gone to work for my Aunt Tasha"

I just nodded and watched as his mouth gaped open.

"Shut your mouth Pyro, you'll catch flies"

He closed his mouth but continued to stare at me incredulously.

"I can't believe that you and...Belikov, does Lissa know about this...hold on of course she would. How long did this go on for?"

Wow the boy could ask a lot of questions, but hey I needed someone to talk to and it was keeping his mind off of Lissa.

"Lissa doesn't know" I told him. "Nobody does except well...you now and so you can't tell anyone. Dimitri and I have liked each other pretty much since he picked me and Lissa up but nothing happened until a couple of months later. Victor Dashkov put us under a lust charm that removed our inhibitions and I found out he felt the same way."

"Did you guys...you know" Christian looked away sheepishly.

I nodded. "The night of the Strigoi attack on the school"

Christian and I just sat there in silence for a few minutes neither of us saying anything.

"I can't believe he just left you after all that" Christian finally said. "I wonder if my Aunt Tasha knows what a jerk she has for a Guardian."

I laughed.

"I guess you kind of do know what I'm going through then" he stated.

"You could say that" I smiled. "Look if it's any consolation Christian, I think Lissa has made a big mistake in letting you go. Adrian's a player and he'll be on to the next girl he see's without a second glance which is one of the reasons I never gave him the time of day"

Christian just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah well...she doesn't see it that way"

I waited for a few moments and then started up again.

"Look Christian, I'm here if you need anyone to talk too okay. I know you don't have many friends here and I know what you're going through so if you ever need a sympathetic ear or just someone to hang with just ask and I'll be there. Just because Lissa's my best friend doesn't mean I'm taking sides"

Christian smiled and then stood up and walked to the end of the pew.

"Thanks Rose for everything"

I stood up and followed him to the end of the pew and down the aisle of the chapel.

"Your welcome and I didn't do much really Fire boy"

He laughed. "I'm glad you told me about Dimitri too. It's too much for one person to feel so much emotion and hold it all in, trust me I know and so the offers open to you too Rosie if you ever need someone"

"Call me Rosie again" I laughed. "And someone will need a doctor not a sympathetic ear"

This put the first genuine smile on his face that I'd seen in a while and as he pulled me into a hug I didn't resist.

Okay this was weird. I was hugging Christian and we were having a moment without one of us insulting the other. I hugged him back and then we let go both shifting awkwardly.

"Okay...so" he said. "I better go and take a trip to the feeders. I've not fed in a while...but I'll catch up with you soon Rose; okay?"

I smiled and nodded "Okay Christian"

I watched him leave and the headed off back to the lounges not feeling like lunch anymore. After seeing Christian the way he was I didn't feel like spending an hour in Lissa and Adrian's presence so I grabbed my stash of chocolate glazed doughnuts from under my bed and curled up with a novel to read as my mind wandered over the whole day's events.

**Okay so what did you guys think?**

**Do you Like it, Love it or Hate it? Don't worry I can take it...I think?**

**I've planned the next couple of chapters out now and feel like I have some good idea's to go places with this story but I won't be able to update again until at least Sunday because I am working for the rest of the week.**

**So in that time if I could get some fabulous reviews that would be great**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW especially if you love VA, Richelle Mead, Dimitri, Adrian, Christian or Me =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I don't know whether to be disappointed or not?**

**I only got a few reviews for the last chapter but they were all positive and I did get lots of hits. So this is me here begging for the people that take time to read the story could you also please take the time to review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer by Christian Ozera – Hey Guys, Christian here! Just to let you know that Nicole (unfortunately) doesn't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters including me. She does however own the plot of this story so pretty please with flames on top don't steal it from her.**

**Chapter 4**

**Rose's POV**

I was walking down the halls on my way to get some breakfast; did I mention I was starving when I was suddenly overwhelmed with Lissa's emotions.

I was getting feelings of excitement and nerves from her and so I pulled into her mind to see what all the fuss was.

She was with Adrian

"I'm so excited Adrian, this will be the first meeting with the Queen as a couple I'm sure she is just going to be thrilled!" she exclaimed.

Adrian was lying across a sofa in Lissa's room with an empty bottle of vodka at his feet. He smiled lazily at Lissa.

"You know my Aunt; ever the matchmaker" he chortled.

"What shall I wear" Lissa thought aloud. "I'm not going to have time to go shopping so I'm going to end up in something I've worn before"

She started chucking clothes out of her wardrobe and I smiled to myself at her distress over something as unimportant as what dress to wear.

"So who are you going to bring with you" Adrian asked fingering the invitation that had been lying on the table next to wear he was laying.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked. "I thought I was going with you?"

"Yes, but I have my own invitation Liss so your plus one doesn't have to be wasted on me, I thought you might want to fetch Rose" He laughed.

At his words I felt the darkness caused by spirit start to raise its ugly head.

"Oh so you want me to fetch Rose do you, I'm sure she would fill out one of these dresses better than I could"

"That's not what I mean Lissa" he replied not seeming to notice the change in Lissa. "You know I would rather be with you than anybody else I just thought you might want to fetch your friend for support. The two of you are never normally separated"

Lissa stayed silent for a moment replaying Adrian's words to try and decipher whether he was telling the truth or not. After a few minutes she shook her head and smiled.

"Of course, I'm just being silly. I'll ask Rose as soon as I see her. We haven't seen each other much these past few weeks and I'm sure she love the idea of partying with royal's" Lissa's excitement grew and the darkness faded into the background...or into me.

"Isn't your cousin Liam Ivashkov single, maybe we could set them up?" she added as an afterthought.

Adrian shrugged and then lifted himself up of the sofa over to where Lissa was standing.

"You know my Little Spirit User, I'd much rather see you out of that dress than in it"

Lissa giggled and reached up onto the tips of her toes to touch her lips to Adrian's. As hand's started wandering I decided that it was time for me to get out of there and quickly pulled myself out of her head to find Christian standing in front of me clicking his fingers in front of my face.

"What the hell are you doing Sparky?" I exclaimed taking a step back startled.

"That was so weird" Christian laughed. "You were literally zoned out into Rose's world then, I was calling your name for like five minutes and I got nothing. I was beginning to think you didn't like me anymore Rosie" he clutched his chest dramatically. "I was hurt by that, didn't know how I was going to be able to go on"

"Shut up" I replied mock scowling. "What gave you the impression I ever liked you in the first place _Chrissie_." I laughed at his expression as I called him that.

"What did you want with me anyway" I asked realising he must have been trying to get my attention for something.

Christian laughed.

"Well Rose I think I might have found a use for you after all...seems like us being friends might pay off"

I was intrigued. "What is it?"

"Okay so I was wondering if you wanted to help me with my little club"

"Your club?" I asked.

"You know, the Moroi I've been teaching offensive magic too like Jill"

"And you need me for...?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would help teach them so offensive fighting skills, although it pains me to admit it Rose you do have some pretty badass skills"

I blushed slightly at the compliment. I think this was the first proper compliment I had ever received from Christian.

"Sure" I replied "I can't possible leave them under your supervision for long, just imagining you trying to teach to throw a punch makes my sides hurt"

"Very funny Hathaway" he smirked.

"You know" I laughed. "I'm thinking some grovelling is required in order for you to secure my badass skills"

"What?" Christian asked jaw dropping.

"I want to see some begging" I repeated.

I couldn't stop from doubling over as Christian dropped to his knees and fell at my feet.

"Please Rosemarie Hathaway fairest and most badass of them all will you teach all unprepared Moroi, untrained in the physical art of fighting how to kick some undead ass" he pouted and batted his eyes at me and I couldn't help but fall about laughing.

"Okay Christian I'll help you out when do you want my help?"

I waited for him to stand up and dust of the knees of his jeans.

"Well I was wondering if you could drop in this afternoon, it's the last time we will be meeting up for at least a week"

Crap. This afternoon is when the Queen would be coming and I knew Lissa wanted me to go with her...but she hadn't technically asked me yet and when I thought about the club needed my help more. Plus did I really want to spend all afternoon and evening playing third wheel to Adrian and Lissa.

Okay so it was decided my skills would be put to better use helping Christian and the others and Lissa would be fine without me. I'd just tell her I'd made plans and didn't know she was going to ask me.

"Yeah that's fine" I told Christian and smiling he hugged me and hurried off down the corridors mentioning visiting the feeders before this afternoon's session.

It didn't take long for Lissa to catch up with me; it was just my look that she found me with a half eaten chocolate glazed doughnut in my mouth.

"Hey Liss" I mumbled spraying Meredith who was sitting next to me with my food.

Lissa sat down next to me with a big grin on her face.

"Okay Rose I need you to find your fanciest dress and stick it on because we have a date with the Queen" she laughed.

I quickly swallowed what was in my mouth and turned to look at her.

"Erm...Liss I kind of have plans for today" I told her.

"What, with who?" she asked. "If you've got training with some of the guardians I'm sure we could get Guardian Petrov to let you have the afternoon off to accompany me, we can call it field experience" she smiled at this idea.

"It's not training with the Guardians" I told her.

"Then what's more important than being my guest to see the Queen, you're going to have to do this all the time once we graduate Rose, if you don't want to now then maybe you won't want to in the future"

I felt the darkness start to infect Lissa and tried to draw some of it away.

"Look Lissa" I started. "I promised Christian that I'd drop by his practice session later on and help him teach Jill and the others some techniques for physically fighting the Strigoi they want to fight"

"Christian?" she repeated shocked.

"Yeah he asked me earlier and I already promised that I would, surely you have Adrian to go with?"

Lissa ignored my question about Adrian and carried on.

"Since when have you been hanging out with Christian; I thought the two of you hated each other?"

"I didn't hate him Lissa and I'm just helping him out...as friends" I added at seeing her expression.

"But you're choosing him over me, are you sure you don't _like him"_

"I'm sure Lissa" I said defiantly.

"Well, if you prefer to spend the afternoon with my ex-boyfriend than with me then that's your choice Rose"

"I'm not choosing him over you Lissa, you know that right; but I'm not just going to ignore him because the pair of you split up."

"Whatever Rose" she stated and got up to leave, leaving me sitting there staring off after her as she stormed out.

**Okay so please, please, please let me know what you guys think.**

**I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter and so if you could just take the time to click that review button and let me know what you think you would make me a very happy writer and want to update faster. I might wait for 10 reviews before I upload chapter 5 so the faster you guys review the faster I will update.**

**Plus if any of you have any ideas for the story do not hesitate to let me know and who knows I might include some in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so first off let me say a massive THANK YOU!**

**I got 14 reviews for the last chapter and they we're all really nice and have given me the motivation to carry on with this story and my Rose/Christian fluff.**

**Saying that should I give up already as I just used the word nice to describe all your awesome reviews**

**Disclaimer by Dimitri Belikov – Nicole does not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters; they belong to the incredibly talented Richelle Mead. **

**Me: Thanks Dimitri, hey you know what I'm in need of a Guardian, you want to help me out**

**Dimitri: Sure**

**Me: *grins and then faints***

**Chapter 5**

**Christian's POV**

I wiped my hand across my face removing any trace of blood that may have been left around my mouth. Alice sat across from me in a post bite haze smiling and grinning to herself.

"See you again soon Alice" I told my favourite feeder a batty old lady who I had to admit I had a soft spot for.

"Yes bye Christian" she replied dreamily. "Don't leave it to long before your next visit"

I smiled at her before smirking at Jesse and Ralph as I left the feeders room who were both laughing at my choice of feeder.

"What's the matter Ozera" Ralph shouted at me as I left. "Is the Ozera name not even worth a decent dinner anymore?"

I didn't even bother with a retort.

Instead I set off towards a secluded part of campus where there still stood some old cabins that guardians used to occupy before the safety of the wards where introduced. It was here that we held our offensive magic classes.

Because today I had gotten Rose to come and help teach the others some fighting I needed to make some room. I started shifting some of the old wooden furniture around to the edges of the room but...man; was it heavy.

Fortunately for me Rose turned up and although I wouldn't admit it to her face because I know she would just laugh and never let me live it down she was a lot stronger than me and I could really use her help.

"Hey Rose" I exclaimed as she walked in the door scoping the cabin out before looking at me.

"Hey" she replied not in her usual bravado.

"What's the matter Rose" I asked sensing that something was the matter with her.

"Nothing" she said a little too airily.

"You can't fool me Rose, for one you haven't insulted me in the whole two minutes you've been here which has got to be some sort of record?"

That got a smile out of her.

"Nothing I just had a disagreement with Lissa but I could feel the darkness in her so I'm just gonna put it down to that for now and move on"

"What did you argue about?" I asked curiously.

"This and that" she told me "but hey, lets just forget about it okay and get on with the lesson, you want some help moving this stuff" she asked raising an eyebrow as if questioning my strength taking in all the heavy wooden furniture; hell if I was going to let her know she was right.

However I decided to swallow my pride and admit to needing some help, otherwise we would have spent all afternoon waiting for me to shift the furniture rather than learning how to fight.

"Sure, thanks" I told her.

Rose smiled at me and set about grabbing the end of a large table in the middle of the room that I had been trying to shift and started dragging it out of the way. I couldn't help but feel happy inside at seeing that smile directed at me and must have shown it on my face as Rose spoke up.

"What's with the creepy 'oh I'm so happy grin' plastered on your face Pyro"

I tried hastily to straighten my face into what I hoped was a haughty look; I mustn't have done a very good job because Rose just laughed and carried on with moving the table. How was she able to make me lose my cool so quickly; with Lissa I had always been quick witted and been able to act like I didn't care.

We spent the rest of our time alone together in silent contemplation. My thoughts drifted to Lissa and how quickly she seemed to have been able to move on to Ivashkov and through my quick under the fringe glances at Rose I could see she too was deep in thought, troubled maybe by the disagreement she'd had with Lissa or by Guardian Belikov.

Just as we finished straightening the room and dusting ourselves off we were notified of the arrival of some of my apprentices by a light tapping on the door. Rose took a step back as an invitation for me to open the door and dropped into the chair that had been pushed back under the window.

"Oh, I'll just get it then" I asked her.

She gestured with her hand to closed door with a man-eating grin on her face.

"Hey your students await, not mine" she stated. "I'm just her to impart some of my endless knowledge about kicking ass and to provide you guys with something good to look at, I mean come on if I weren't here all they'd have to look at would be you...did you even comb your hair this morning" she grinned evilly.

"Ha-ha very funny" I replied moving toward the door at the sound of a second knock. I slyly tried to flatten my hair with my hand as I turned away.

When I pulled the door open I found Jill my most dedicated student and her friend Hannah Ivanov an air user who had decided to join her friend in coming to these lessons in the hope of messing about I think. She had been rudely awakened by the end of the first lesson and was now almost as dedicated as Jill in wanting to fight Strigoi.

The two girls entered and upon seeing Rose squealed in delight and began to take part in some serious her worship that I had to admit I was slightly jealous of.

"Oh my God Rose its you!" Jill exclaimed rushing over to kneel on the floor by the chair that Rose was sitting in. "Hannah this is Rose Hathaway – although of course you probably already know that" she gushed. "Rose this is my friend Hannah, she fights with air"

"Hi Rose" Hannah gasped.

"Hey Jill...Hannah" Rose replied looking to me over the girls shoulder silently screaming help at me. I just smirked and left them too it earning an evil glare from an out of depth Rose.

Within ten minutes all of my students had arrived. So far I have five students including Jill and Hannah. The other three are Brett Ozera a distant cousin of mine who had decided to start practising using his magic offensively after he was beat up on by Jesse and Ralphs Mana, Eli Jackson a junior who specialised in water and Molly Dashkov a royal Moroi who like me disagreed with certain royal ways.

"Is this it" Rose asked coming up behind me breathing on my neck, I jumped slightly in surprise which earned me a sly grin from Rose.

"Yeah this is it" I replied. "I see you managed to get away from your fan club" I nodded in Jill and Hannah's direction.

Rose sighed. "Come on Sparky lets just get started, I mean its fun and all watching your half assed attempts at wit and all but Hathaway's time is precious and your wasting it"

"The floors yours then" I gestured to the room.

Rose moved into the middle of the room causing the five Moroi and myself to move closer to the walls where we could watch and listen. I looked over too Jill and Hannah who were gazing at Rose in awe and suppressed a chuckle.

"Okay" said Rose glancing between us. "I'm here to show you guys how to kick some ass without using your magic; I mean...magic's useful and all but its not the only skill you're gonna need to get by, you're gonna need to be able to kick some Strigoi butt."

Rose paused and waited before deciding what to say next when Molly piped up.

"I'm all for kicking some Strigoi 'butt' as you say, but incase you hadn't noticed we're Moroi not Dhampirs, we don't have your guy's strength".

"True" Rose said addressing Molly. "You're not Dhampirs, you are Moroi, but don't forget you are who we Dhampirs get our better senses and faster reflexes from. I've seen Moroi pack a punch hard enough to knock somebody out..."

At this Jill and Hannah gasped and even Brett and Eli moved forward listening closely.

"...You're Moroi not Morons and with the right attitude and some decent training you can develop some basic defensive skills that are gonna help you out and maybe make the difference between life and death in a fight"

"I want to be able to defend myself" Brett spoke up. He still bore the marks of the attack from the Mana when he couldn't compel them to stop the attack. I guess he saw these lessons as a way to defend himself against other Moroi as well as Strigoi in fights.

"Can you show us some moves?" asked Jill

"Sure" Rose replied and then looked at me. "Although I am gonna need a volunteer"

Me. She had to be kidding...wait this is Rose I'm talking about she doesn't kid. She probably wanted to get me back for subjecting her to this.

"Christian" she asked again looking at me questioningly. "You going to help me show your students how to fight"

I took a step away from the wall and moved over so I was facing Rose.

"I'll take any chance to show you up Rosie"

She laughed and turned to the students. "Watch, listen and learn" she told them.

Rose didn't start beating up on me straight away. First of all she showed the students how to block and attack using me as a sort of live dummy. She then moved onto ways to dodge certain manoeuvres and even some attack moves before she moved onto pinning which she said is essential if you're trying to stake a Strigoi"

"So what I do normally to incapacitate an attacker is this" she kicked out and flipped my legs out from under me causing me to fall on my ass in front of the others. I went to get up but was surprised as Rose jumped on top of me pinning me with her weight and placing her hands on my chest.

I tried and struggled to move out of her hold but I was stuck and so I stopped and just stared at Rose who was now explaining what she was doing to the others.

She moved her hands but remained sitting on me as she told the others that, that was that for today and watched as they all got up and thanked her for her help. I watched still stuck where I was as they grabbed there bags and left one by one; Jill and Hannah taking the longest to leave chatting to Rose. As soon as they were all gone I decided to speak.

"So Rosie, I'm not saying this isn't hot or anything having you pin me like this, but are you planning on getting up at all"

She put her hands back on my chest and moved so her face was hovering just inches above mine

"Oh I haven't moved yet fire boy because you haven't apologised for calling me Rosie yet, I have all the time in the world to keep you here and there is no way you would be able to get me off"

"Oh yeah" I laughed and rolled which must have surprised Rose because she actually stumbled and I was able to move so that she was now beneath me.

"I may not be able to keep you here Ros-ie, but I'd say that's score one for Fire boy, I mean I thought I wouldn't be able to move you; and weren't you just telling us how precious your time is, I mean you'd have to move eventually to eat"

As I knew she would she rolled me back under her. I didn't resist because I knew it was pointless and just went with. I was surprised at the way my body responded to having Rose this close. I'd never really looked at Rose in this way before, I mean sure she was beyond hot but most Moroi guys saw her in that way. Right now though she was beautiful and fierce and I was having a serious reaction to having her lips this close to mine.

"Whatever Christian" she laughed and finally jumped up off of me which I was sad about. "Your right – food is way more important, you think you could rustle up some of that meatloaf"

I couldn't help but grin back and followed her out the doors as she left to get something eat.

What the hell was I thinking? I was starting to crush on Rose Hathaway, my ex-girlfriends best friend who had always disliked me. I shook my head, maybe all this spirit use on campus was sending me crazy.

**Okay so apologies for the late update and I'm going to try to update more regularly. Ideas are welcomed if you think this story could be better, so let me know by REVIEWING please!**

**At least 10 reviews before the next update...or is that too mean. I don't know you'll have to tell me in a review *grins evilly***

**I may even hide Christian from you if you don't**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Check me out I am updating within three days.**

**I told you if I got reviews then I would try to update faster and look what happens TA DA!**

**Anyway this chapter is a little weird but the idea came to me and so I had to put it in. There is one point in the series when I wish something had happened and you'll pick it up when you get to it in here but just pre-warning you now.**

**Disclaimer: By Rose Hathaway**

**Rose: Hi it's Rose here, doing the disclaimer for Nicole who wants me to let you know she doesn't own Vampire Academy and that all rights go to Richelle Mead...i mean DUH who doesn't know that, Nicole isn't as good as Richelle.**

**Nicole: Thanks Rose...oh hey how about sharing Dimitri or Adrian**

**Rose: No way there mine, all mine**

**Nicole: Well fine then I'll have Christian; you have no real claim on him, only in my story**

**Rose: *death glare* No fair but fine have him then, just get on with the story.**

**Chapter 6**

**Rose's POV**

It turned out that Christian didn't have any meatloaf made, which was a real shame since I kind of had a craving for it. He didn't know that of course and I didn't want to make his head any bigger.

We headed to the cafeteria and after loading my tray up with as much bad food I could possibly eat went to go and sit with Lissa and Adrian who were sitting at our usual table.

After mumbling a quick hi I started to inhale my food and while doing that noticed that with my mouth full no one was really bothering to make conversation.

Adrian sat there in a world of his own twirling one of his clove cigarettes between his fingers seemingly oblivious to the tension between Lissa and Christian. The feelings I was getting from Lissa through the bond were full of incredulity that Christian had dared to sit at our table after there breakup and nervousness about his reaction to her and Adrian. After all Lissa had loved Christian and didn't want to see him hurt.

Christian on the other hand looked like he was about to light someone up. The grip he held on his fork was so tight I thought he was going to make an indent into the palm of his hand.

"So how was your meeting with Her Majesty the Queen?" I asked Lissa, trying to distract her from face off with Christian.

"Okay" Lissa replied stiffly and I could sense she was still upset with me for rejecting her invitation.

"Look Liss, I'm sorry I couldn't go but I'm sure you had fun without me; right?"

That actually got a smile out of her and I sensed her reliving her meeting with the Queen able to introduce Adrian as her boyfriend. Tatiana had been pleased to say the least, she had exclaimed with joy and had pretty much indicated that their relationship could help Lissa one day inherit the throne herself. With Adrian a direct descendant of Tatiana he couldn't become king and I wondered if the Queen was so eager for this relationship to develop in order to ensure he favourite nephew still got to live the life of a monarch.

"Yeah we did" she gushed. She stuck out her right arm and on her wrist sat a beautiful diamond bracelet encrusted with stones of jade. "Adrian gave me this as well, isn't it perfect"

"Sweet" I said upon inspecting it I could tell that it had cost him quite a bit.

"Not trying to buy her affection then at all Ivashkov?" Christian uttered and the conversation was officially declared dead.

I fell silent as Adrian turned his head to look at Christian, Lissa just glared at him.

"Don't be so stup..." Lissa began before being cut off by Adrian's retort.

"Just because I can afford to bestow gifts upon my girlfriend doesn't mean im trying to buy her affection. I can buy you diamonds too if you want Christian and let me tell you now, I definitely won't be trying to buy your affection"

I saw Christian go to get up and I grabbed his arm to pull him back down before he did something stupid.

"Get down and don't let him get to you" I told him.

"He deserves everything he gets the jerk" Christian shouted.

Adrian smirked. "Are you defending my honour Little Dhampir?"

"No I'm just saving my best friend from having a blacked eye boyfriend, it doesn't look good does it" I snorted. "Come on Christian, I think its time for us to go"

I got up and watched as Christian followed my action.

"Are you going with him" Lissa asked.

I gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry Lissa but I guess I should escort him back to his room, make sure he doesn't come back looking for him" I nodded in Adrian's direction.

"Okay" she said smiling slightly. "Will you come find me later though, I feel like I haven't seen you in a while"

"Sure" I smiled and then grabbing hold of Christian's arm I steered him from the cafeteria and towards the Moroi dorms.

I left Christian at the door to the male dorms because girls and guys weren't supposed to be in each others room. He seemed to have visibly calmed down but I still made him swear to me that he would stay there and not go looking for trouble.

After I had left him I decided to go and lie down for a bit and try and get some sleep. I'd been kind of restless last night and not gotten much sleep because Lissa and Adrian had decided to take the next step in their relationship and every time I drifted off I got pulled into her mind; a place I definitely did not want to be. Therefore I had been forced to stay awake and withhold my barriers and as a result I was now so tired I could fall asleep standing up.

Instead I made it back to my room and had time to shower and get changed into a tank top and some sweats before I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes.

_When I opened my eyes I found myself in a startlingly familiar room. The walls were bare and unpainted and the floor was cold concrete and I realised I was back in the basement room where I had been kept when I had been kidnapped and locked up by Strigoi Isaiah and Elena._

_Sitting across the room from me on uncomfortable wooden slatted chairs identical to the one I was bound too were Christian and a friend of mine Mia Rinaldi a non-royal Moroi._

_The both of them looked very weak and I could tell that they were being starved of blood and food just like they had been the first time we had been in this situation._

_A thought came to my mind and I instantly turned to my right and nearly cried out in disbelief as I saw the figure slumped in the chair there, one of my best friends and sort of ex-boyfriend Mason Ashford. Only he couldn't be there, it wasn't possible because he was dead; wasn't he?_

_Yet there he sat alive and well. Okay maybe not well because he too looked weak, but he was alive which more than I could ever ask for. Maybe everything had been a dream, was my imagination that could that I dreamt everything that had happened in Spokane and afterwards. I mean sure it had been the most realistic and drawn out dream I had ever had but the proof was in front of me. Here I sat still bound to the chair with my friends still in trouble, and Mason still alive._

_I decided that if this was real then me and my friends were in real danger right now. I surveyed the room looking for means to escape by. We were captives of a group of Strigoi and all faced imminent death and if I didn't think of something quick we didn't have long left. I could tell that by just looking at Eddie who was high on Strigoi endorphins._

_Hold on a minute!_

_In my dream I had gotten us all out of here. I glanced at Mason and felt a pang of guilt; okay not all of us but if I had, had a final destination moment of seeing things before they actually happened then maybe that was so I could change things and save Mason too. Recalling what I'd done to get us out I set about putting my plan in motion._

_I looked at Christian and after a few moments he met my gaze. He stared at me intently and must have seen the gleam of a plan in my mind because I saw his face light up._

_I held his gaze while I tried to think how I could convey what I wanted him too do to him without letting on too the guards. He watched me looking confused._

_I shifted so he could see my arms slightly. I tugged at my wrists and then stared at him again; he watched my determination in his face as he tried to figure me out. I repeated the motion again and then spoke up still holding his gaze._

"_Hey, are you guys really going to keep starving us? Can't we at least have some water or something?"_

_Mason and Mia looked up at the sound of my voice and I couldn't help but grin at Mason who just started back dumbstruck._

"_Shut up" one of the guards shouted._

"_Come on" I persisted. "Not even like a sip of something? My throats burning, practically on FIRE" I glanced at Christian again as I said this last bit._

"_Don't make me repeat myself!" the guard shouted rising from his chair._

_I waited till the guard sat back down again before making anymore movements. I needed to wait for Christian to piece it all together. I met his questioning glance again and tugged at my wrists once more._

_Finally he got it; or at least I hoped he did. His eyebrows shot up and he looked at me as if to say 'Are you sure'. I nodded as enthusiastically as I could without attracting any attention._

_Christian frowned then took a deep breath._

"_All right" he exclaimed. Mason and Mia switched to looking at him._

"_Shut up" the same guard said again._

"_No" Christian replied. "I'm ready. Ready to drink"_

_Everyone froze and the guard looked stunned._

"_Do not screw around with us!" The guard told him._

"_I'm not" Christian told him. "I'm tired of this. I want to get out of here, and I don't want to die. I'll drink- and I want her" he nodded at me._

_Of course Mason and Mia protested bombarding Christian as I knew they would. Hopefully this went the way I imagined it would because if it didn't and Christian had the wrong end of the stick then I was going to die._

"_Should we get Isaiah?" One guard asked the other._

"_I don't think he's here." He looked at Christian. "And I don't want to bother him anyway if this is a joke. Let him go, and we'll see."_

_I watched as the guards cut Christian free and braced myself for what came next. _

"_Christian. Are you out of your mind! Don't let them do this!" Mason exclaimed fury permeating his voice._

_Christian smiled and he looked like a badass doing so. "You and I have never liked each other, Rose. If I have got to kill someone, it might as well be you. Besides I thought you wanted this"_

_For some reason I did want him, want him to come closer that was. Hmm strange_

"_Not this, please, don't-" I faked._

_The guard told Christian to hurry up. Christian shrugged, "Sorry Rose. You're going to die anyway. Why not do it for a good cause. This is probably going to hurt" _

_And that was when he brought his mouth down too my neck._

_I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips as I felt Christian lips begin to nuzzle my neck. He wasn't biting me and so I wasn't getting any endorphins but boy was I getting something out of this._

_Christian was nuzzling my neck, trailing kisses up and down his tongue occasionally flicking out and caressing my skin._

_The room dropped away, the guards disappeared and Mia and Mason ceased to exist. It was just me and Christian and his weird twisted kiss turning into something much more._

_No flames licked my wrist like they had in my dream. Instead Christian moved his mouth so that he was kissing my chin and then moving higher until his lips met mine...and that's when I felt real fire._

_The kiss was deep and full of raw passion. I opened my mouth and met Christians tongue with my own. How had I never thought about doing this before, Christians striking blue eyes met mine and I knew then that there was no one else in the world I wanted right now...not even Dimitri"_

"_I love you Rose" Christian spoke against my lips._

"_I love you too Christian" I smiled_

And that was when I really woke up. I was still sprawled across my bed, my hair mussed and saliva where my head had just been lying. I was still in my tank top and sweats that I had changed into just before going sleep but in that time, I had learnt one thing.

Oh my god. I fancied Christian

**Okay so what did you think?**

**Sorry about the long authors note at the start. I got a bit into writing tonight.**

**Please REVIEW and let me know if you liked and what you thought about the way Rose found out she liked him. It's a bit different so was it good different or bad different.**

**Favourite part anyone?**

**15 Reviews until the next update**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I apologise for the long hiatus in writing but I seriously am suffering from writer's block. **

**Plus I've just started a new job thats full time and im getting used to using my time off productively which it turns out im not that good at.**

**Anyway seeing as I have started on the next chapter im hopefully gonna update again on Wednesday seeing as that is my next day off.**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to update and I guess some is better than nothing right.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer by Adrian Ivashkov: Nicole doesn't own Vampire Academy that belongs to Richelle Mead DUH! But thought I'd tell you anyway...oh and if you don't review this story I'm gonna come around your houses and steal all your alcohol so be nice and review.**

**Chapter 7**

**Rose's POV**

All that morning all I could do was turn over and over in my mind the fact that I liked Christian.

Where and when had I changed my attitude towards him? When had he gone from being an annoying pyromaniac and how had I not noticed how good looking he was in all the years I had known him. Maybe his attitude had made him unattractive to me before; or his being involved with my best friend Lissa.

I stayed in my room till midday, even missing breakfast so that I could avoid bumping into Christian and have to face the truth and see those piercing blue eyes.

I stood under the spray of the shower for nearly half an hour, letting the water fall onto my face and drip off drop by drop.

I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a top Eddie had gotten me for my 18th birthday that said Badass in big, bold white letters. I then sat at my dresser and took the time to style my hair properly for once and actually apply my make up.

I never usually bothered as I was always in some sort of training or fighting but with a day off today and with the possibility that I might have to face Christian I decided I wanted to make an effort and look my best. I wasn't going to pursue my feelings for him but I still wanted to look good.

After I finished and went and sat on my bed; which I'd actually made for once. I pulled a book on animal behaviour off my shelf and opened it up to start reading, hoping to waste a few more hours in my room.

A few chapters in however I was startled out of my reading by the sound of my cell ringing. See You in The Dark by Honor Society blared out of my jacket pocket and as I scrambled at the zip and pulled it out I saw that it was Lissa calling me.

Oh my God, could I talk to her calmly now knowing I fancied her ex-boyfriend. Wait what the hell I was thinking, of course I could.

I pressed answer and held the phone to my ear.

"Hey Liss, what's up?"

"Rose" she practically shouted down my ear. "I thought you were gonna come meet up with me last night. I tried calling you last night but you didn't pick up"

I mentally slapped myself for forgetting.

"Sorry Lissa, I fell asleep when I got back to my room and didn't wake up again until this morning!"

"Oh its okay don't worry about it Rose, I know you've been working hard lately especially since Dimitri left, you deserve a good nights sleep...plus Adrian came and kept me company anyway"

The feelings I was receiving through the bond indicated that Adrian had certainly kept her company alright.

"Well, it's a good job I didn't come and interrupt things then huh?"

Lissa laughed. "Yeah true...anyway, I rang to ask you if you want to come and hang out with me later instead."

"Is Adrian going to be there again because PG 13 is my limit you know" I grinned.

"It will be a boy free zone, promise" she replied.

"Okay then Liss well I'll see you later then"

"Yes I will, meet my outside the Moroi dorms at about 3am and I'll fetch the ice cream"

"Cool, don't forget some doughnuts too"

"Okay bye Rose"

Bye I said to myself as I clicked off the phone.

I scrolled through my recent calls and saw all the missed calls I had from Lissa, I also had one from Eddie who I had promised to spar with and Christian too.

I had to face up to the fact that I couldn't avoid him forever. I mean I'd had a crush on Dimitri for how long and yet I'd been able to train with him everyday. I resolved to sort this out with him and try to move on from what I hoped was just a stupid dream.

I decided that it was time for me to leave my room and stop being silly. Since I was already ready all I had to do was grab my purse and step into my boots and I was out of the door and headed to the cafeteria.

Since lunch had started like half and hour ago the halls of St Vladimir's were pretty much deserted with everyone probably already eating. I relaxed pulling my phone and out and was in the process of texting Eddie to say sorry when fate dealt me a cruel blow.

"Hey Rose, there you are!" Christian shouted.

I looked up instinctively meeting his sharp blue eyes and my earlier thoughts about the dream being stupid went out of the window. I liked Christian and there was nothing I could do to escape the fact.

Instead I did what I did best. I threw on my best Rose Hathaway bravado and treated him like I did when I'd first come back to the academy. Like a bitch.

"Yeah...And" I asked raising my eyebrows and turning to walk away.

"Hey Rose, what's up with you?" he asked sounding confused. He put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. My skin burned where his hand touched and my body reacted in a way it only had once before.

"Nothing" I shrugged him off "Just leave me alone okay Christian. I just need to be alone for a minute"

"No...I'm not leaving you like this" he turned my face so that I was forced to look at him.

I pulled away and out of his grasp but felt bad immediately when I saw the hurt cross his face. I had to explain to him and hope he understood and didn't think I was insane.

"Look if I tell you okay you have to promise not to laugh or use it against me for the rest of my life. I swear Christian if you repeat what I tell you, you will regret it tenfold."

Christian laughed put his hand over his heart and said "I solemnly swear Rose to never repeat whatever it is that has bothered you m'lady"

I sigh "Okay so it's probably nothing but you see...I had this dream the other night"

"A dream" Christian repeated raising his eyebrows.

"Yes" I said again.

"What was it about?" Christian asked.

"Erm...well...you!" I blushed.

"Me!" Christian asked shocked. "The famous Rose Hathaway has been dreaming about me, well I'm honoured. What did this dream involve May I ask?"

"It was just a dream Pyro, but let's just say it got to me a bit that's all" I turned away so he couldn't see the expression on my face. One that probably showed the way I felt.

"Oh come on Rose tell me...please" he pleaded his blue eyes piercing mine and all my reservations just went away. I could tell him surely.

"Well in the dream..." I paused. "Well we kissed and when I woke up I was confused because I thought it meant I liked you". I laughed nervously trying to make light of the situation which was completely out of character for me.

Christian's laughter faded and he looked at me intensely with a stare that nearly brought me too my knees.

"We kissed..." he asked

"Yeah, I dreamt about kissing you...I've dream kissed a lot of guys you know, its not that big a deal" I lied.

"And that made you think you liked eh" he asked unsure.

"A little" I mumbled. "I was confused that's all!"

"Well there's only one way to find out if it was the dream or not" Christian stated.

Wait. Did I just hear him right, did Christian want to kiss me?

"What?" I said out loud.

"Kiss me" he said matter of factly. "I want you to kiss me"

I stared at him disbelievingly and he just stared right back just like he had stared at me in the cabin during training. Eventually he moved from where he was standing and without any resistance from me put a hand on the back of my neck and tilted my face up to meet his, where his lips could touch mine.

The kiss was everything and more than it was in my dream. Christian's lips were warm on mine and the heat spread from his to mine as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. I couldn't prevent the moan that escaped my lips as Christian's tongue danced with mine and I pressed myself to him trying to close the space between us so I could be as close to him as it was possible to be.

His hands tangled in my hair and I returned the act by grabbing handfuls of Christians smooth black hair in my hands and pulling his face closer too me. We kissed for a while longer until eventually I had to pull away to catch my breath.

Christian smiled against my lips as I caught my breath, my forehead still leaning against his.

"Well I guess it wasn't just the dream then?" Christian asked.

I smiled. "I think we've established that" I laughed and lightly pressed my lips to his once more.

**So again I apologise for the shortness of this chapter but I was just blocked on this chapter so bad. Please, please let me know what you think, it's your reviews that make me fight those blocks and keep writing**

**I'm going for 10 reviews for this chapter. Show VA how much you love it by reviewing GOOD OR BAD!**

**Nicole**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, you may feel as shocked as me that I finally updated this story. It's been months and if you've given up with this story well then I don't blame you, I'd get tired of waiting too. Everything has just been so crazy and I never realised how hard it would be to juggle a full time job and the rest of my life. I seem to get dragged in all directions every time I get some time off and if truth be told I didn't have the time to write so I put it on the back burner and kind of just forgot about it.**

**However now that I have gotten back to it im gonna try my hardest to make updates more frequent but I'm never gonna promise when I'll have a chapter up by or predict when anything will end up on here!**

**Enough about me however, here's chapter 8 I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters they belong to the fabulously talented Richelle Mead. I do however own the plot so please don't steal**

**Chapter 8**

**Rose's POV**

**2 Weeks Later**

I couldn't keep the big grin off of my face and I'm sure I must have been freaking some people out because I know people at this academy were not used to Rose Hathaway walking around beaming at them.

I couldn't help it though, I was just that happy. When I was seeing Dimitri I never reached this level of high because we could never be properly together and I always felt liked I shouldn't push my luck and that Dimitri was holding back because of our issues.

But with Christian things were completely different.

We had begun seeing each other in secret ever since the kiss two weeks ago, stealing kisses and moments whenever we could in deserted corridors or in the history section of the library where no one ever ventured.

Okay; so I didn't like the fact that my relationship had to be kept under wraps yet again but I didn't want to hurt Lissa and I needed to build up the courage and find the right time to tell her that I was now seeing her ex.

'Right guys, that's enough' Eddie called over the din of the crowded gym; he'd been running today's training session.

I straightened up stretching my arms over my head and then grabbed my towel from off the floor and wiped the sweat from the back of my neck.

'Good work Rose' Meredith congratulated me. 'Who knows maybe one day I'll actually be able to beat you!'

I laughed at that bumping her on the shoulder before grabbing my bag off the floor and headed for the door.

I was making my way back to my dorm so I could shower before lunch when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into an empty classroom. I silently cursed myself for not sensing somebody was there and flipped the person holding me over my shoulder and pinned them on the floor ready to attack.

'It's so hot when you do that' Christian winked from his position on the floor. He blew on his fringe to move it out of the way and then leaned up from where I'd been holding him on the floor and crushed his lips to mine.

As soon as his tongue met mine I melted into him and lay across him on the floor, not resisting as he flipped me over so I was lying beneath him. His touch burned my skin as he trailed one hand up my bare thigh and skimmed over the edge of my shorts. We stayed like that lost in each others kisses and bodies until I finally found the strength to breakaway.

'It is so not fair when you do that' I panted still trying to catch my breath.

'Do what?' he retorted grinning.

'Take advantage of me that's what' I poked him in the arm playfully. 'There I was headed for a shower to make myself look all pretty and smell nice for you and you end up seeing me like this' I laugh.

'You always look beautiful to me' Christian smouldered 'and anyway...isn't a guy supposed to love his girlfriend no matter what she looks or smells like'

I stopped snuggling into him and looked him in his eyes

'Girlfriend?' I questioned

'Well, yeah' Christian said now sounding slightly unsure. 'I guess that's what I thought we were now, I don't kiss all my friends like that you know'

'Girlfriend...' I said again testing the sound of it. I don't think I'd ever been anyone's girlfriend before; I couldn't give a name to what I'd been to Dimitri. 'I kind of like it' I grinned and leaned into kiss him softly on the lips which earned me a devastating smile from Christian.

'So I guess we better get out of here huh?' Christian asked looking forlorn.

'I guess so' I said leaning against him for a moment, my back pressed up against his chest.

Christian sighed and we sat there together in silence for a few more minutes until we had to get up and leave before someone found us.

Christian left the room first leaving me with a parting kiss and then setting off down the corridor with his hands deep in the pockets of his dark, black jeans.

I waited for a few minutes leaning with my back against the door and eventually after I thought enough time had passed exited the classroom.

I headed to my room and showered as quickly as I could. Inside I felt warm and happy and I wanted to scream to the world about me and Christian. I needed to figure out a way to tell Lissa and soon, I didn't want there to be secrets between us and even though Christian hadn't said anything I knew it bothered him that I wanted to keep this relationship secret.

I made a quick phone call to Lissa and arranged to meet her outside by the fountain.

As usual I was running late and I rushed an apology to Lissa who was sat waiting patiently on the fountain wall.

'Its okay Rose' she laughed. 'I only got here myself about five minutes ago because I know you never make it on time'

I smiled that she knew me so well and sat down beside her. It seemed like I had caught her in a good mood as she sat there smiling, looking as per usual like a goddess, the sun glinting off her golden hair; her skin as flawless as ever.

'I'm glad you think so highly of me Liss, although you would have looked pretty stupid if I had been here on time' I laughed.

'No...because then I could have just pretended that I was giving you a taste of your own medicine' she retorted grinning at me, which gave me a flash of her sharp white fangs.

'So...' she continued. 'What did you call me out here for anyway?'

'Well, I haven't seen much of you lately and I felt like we should really talk to each other; you know catch up on things'

'Yeah!' she agreed. 'Things haven't really been the same since our little fight huh?'

I shrugged my shoulders remembering the way she had acted just a few weeks ago.

'I'm sorry about that Rose' she whispered. 'Sometimes it scares me that spirit can affect me so quickly and make me turn on the people I love like that. I mean, I know you'd never do anything to hurt me like that'

My pulse quickened as she said that. I come out here in the hope of broaching the subject of Christian and I and now here she was bringing it up – and so not in the way I wanted her too.

'Like what' I asked.

'Well...i mean you and Christian. You guys hate each other and yet I was so quick to jump on you and think something had been going on. He's my ex-boyfriend and I know you'd never want to go there just like I would never want to go with someone like Jesse or someone else that you used to like'

'What about Adrian?' I asked trying not to sound like I was getting at her but I really wanted to see what she would have to say about that.

Lissa looked confused for a second and then chuckled.

'Yeah...but you never liked Adrian in that way or so you said. Therefore I didn't think you'd mind at all.'

'Yeah I know I don't...but let's say for the sake of this discussion I did like Christian. Would it bother you so much if I dated him?'

I watched her intently dipping into the bond as well to try and get a feel for her emotions and thoughts.

'Hmm...i guess I don't know. I mean yeah sure I don't want to be with him anymore, but I've never really thought about him with somebody else. He's such a loner that I didn't think I'd have to see him move on from me at school, no one here has ever been interested him' she looked thoughtful for a second slight stirrings of jealously and other feelings flooding the bond between us.

'But hey I guess I don't have to worry about it anyway; right!'

I laughed, sure it sounded fake and forced but Lissa didn't seem to notice and began banging on about something that Adrian had done this weekend.

At least I had my answer now. Lissa was never going to accept me and Christian being together, if I wanted to be happy and be open with the guy I lo-liked, then I would have to risk losing the best friend and sister I never had, the person I had imagined I would spend my whole life protecting.

I tried to smile and nod in all the right places as Lissa went on and on about what had gone in her life. I stayed out there with her until it was okay for me to make my excuses and get up and go.

I trudged up the grassy knoll and was heading back up to my dorm. I had just reached my corridor when I saw a lone figure sitting outside the door to my room, eyes closed and back leaning on the wall.

They sat up and looked at me as reached them and couldn't help getting lost in those piercing blue eyes as Christian grinned and winked at me.

'What are you doing her?' I chastised him. 'Someone could see you, you know'

Christian shrugged 'I don't care; I had to see you for just a little bit longer today. Fifteen minutes in a classroom just wasn't enough for me, there's too much fire in these veins burning for you' he laughed.

I punched him lightly in the arm 'You're such an idiot you know; and a stupid idiot at that if someone sees us'

Christian rubbed his arm jokingly and smiling I stretched up on my tiptoes to meet my lips with his.

With Christian being so tall he had to dip his head to meet my height. He wrapped one arm around my waist while the other hand knotted in my hair. As his lips moved with mine I felt a heat course through me passing from Christian and flooding through my entire body.

We were so lost in the kiss, I didn't hear the footsteps come down the hall and abruptly stop. Later I would beat myself up that I hadn't felt her coming. What I did hear and feel however was Lissa shout and feel her shock and hurt.

'What the hell is going on here?'

**So what do you think?**

**Some people had mentioned in reviews how they wanted Lissa to catch them in the act so I thought save dragging it out I'll get it out in the open and then maybe this story can take a different turn.**

**Please REVIEW! I do take the time to read them all and they really help to motivate me and see what you all think about my story and where if needed changes could be made.**

**What do you like that I've done and what do you hate? I can take it...I think**

**Nicole**


	9. Chapter 9

**New Chapter because I was feeling uber generous Hope you enjoy, I've finally got over my story block on this fanfiction and have finally got the rest of this story planned out now so the end is in sight. So read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As you can tell from reading this story I am nowhere near a good a writer as the supremely talented Richelle Mead. Therefore I deign to tell you that the characters in this story belong to her but I did come up with the storyline so kudos to me and please kindly don't steal it**

**Chapter 9**

**Rose's POV**

On hearing her voice Christian and I jumped apart. I hastily wiped the back of my hand across my mouth as if by doing so I would hide all evidence of the kiss from Lissa.

Things were never that easy though; Lissa had seen the two of us together. I could tell just by looking at the expression on her face and there was nothing we could do to deny what we had been doing.

'Liss – ' I started but stopped when I realised I had no clue as to what to say to her. I noticed I was still standing too close to Christian and stepped hastily away from him to the side but all that did was earn me another scathing look from Lissa and a look of hurt from Christian.

'I don't want your excuses Rose! Its pretty obvious to me what's been going on' Lissa looked from me to Christian and even though the anger and jealously was clear on her face I could also see the underlying hurt and sadness that I – her best friend had lied to her and in her eyes betrayed her.

'I'm sorry Liss' I finally said looking at her, pleading with my eyes

'We didn't mean for this to happen.' Christian spoke breaking his silence.

Lissa scoffed flipping her long golden blond hair over her shoulder.

'Really' she said raising her eyebrows. 'I find that hard to believe, come on tell me; how long has this little affair between the two of you been going on for?'

Affair?

'Lissa there was no affair. Nothing happened between us while you two were still together' I said hastening her with my voice to believe me.

'You expect me to believe that. That you just all of a sudden decided you found each other attractive and thought hey what the hell, I'll see what sticking my tongue down the others throats felt like'

Christian face hardened.

'You're making out what Rose and I have to be something cheap and sordid. It's not like that at all, we really like each other.'

He turned his gaze from her to me as he said that last bit and I melted slightly at the small smile he gave me. God melted, what was with me.

'I don't see what the big problem is?' he carried on turning back to look at Lissa who was frowning after clearly noticing the look we had shared. 'You're with Adrian now, what does it matter to you who I date or who Rose dates, surely you would prefer your two friends to be happy'

He took a step closer to her pleading as he went but I could see as he moved that it was the wrong decision to make.

'Get away from me' Lissa flinched her golden hair flicking out behind her as she hastily jumped backwards.

'You know what you two are welcome to each other!' She spat. She then spun and turned her gaze on me.

'I thought you were my friend Rose, my best friend but then you do this and I don't know' I watched as she bit her lip clearly fighting with some inner turmoil or with the hold Spirit had on her. 'You were supposed to be my Guardian but instead you'd rather canoodle with my ex-boyfriend, my first love and worst of all lie to me about it'

'Lissa wait, I still want to be your Guardian. Me dating Christian wouldn't affect that at all' I exclaimed.

'You're wrong Rose' she replied. 'It changes a lot of things. How can you be my Guardian when I don't want to see either you or Christian again?' She paused.

'...I'm going to put in a request for a new Guardian tomorrow morning. I hope the two of you are happy together, maybe you can be reassigned to your new boyfriend and live happily ever after' she turned to walk away but not before leaving me with one last parting statement.

'Stay out of my life the pair of you! You're dead to me!'

I stood frozen to the spot and watched as she left the corridor and until I heard the final clack of her high heels on the marble floor.

I couldn't speak, couldn't comprehend what I had just heard. Lissa, my best friend, the person I had planned to spend my whole life protecting, risking my life for and devoting myself too hated me. She couldn't see what made me happy and because of that I had lost the other source of happiness in my life.

I had forgotten about Christian still being here with me until his arms snaked there way around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder.

'Rose, I'm so sorry' He whispered in my ear. I leant into him leaning on his shoulder and trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape.

'She's never going to forgive me, is she?'

'She will Rose, she loves you. She's just shocked that's all, she'll get over it'

I shook my head in disbelief 'That look on her face Christian. She doesn't want to see me ever again'

I pulled away from him and turned to look him in the eyes.

'Christian I need to leave'

He looked back at me confusion flooding his perfect pale features. 'What do you mean?'

I looked back at him not breaking eye contact. 'I mean I need to leave the academy. I'm going to hurt her more by sticking around and her having to see me, and it will hurt me by seeing that look of hatred on her face everyday'

Christian stared back 'You're serious?'

'Yes Christian. I'll keep in touch if that's what you still want but I have to go'

At that Christian laughed and I glared at him poking him in the side wondering what the hell could be funny about this at all

'What the hell are you laughing at?' I asked

'Rose if you're leaving then I hope you know you won't be leaving alone. I'm coming with you'

'What?' I asked shocked

He moved closer smirking and leant down to kiss me once more deeply. 'Pack your bags Rosie, looks like we're going on a road trip'

**READ, REVIEW, LOVE! Let me know what you think guys and I might be nice and give you lots more Christian Ozera LOVE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow I updated within a week. This is not like me at all but hey I did say having my new plan would help and it clearly is WOOOHOOO! Enjoy this one too because its a longer chapter than the last few.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters they belong to super talented Richelle Mead, I do however hold the plot to this story so please don't steal!**

**Nicole**

**Chapter 10**

**Rose's POV**

I'd made it too my room and now stood there alone taking a look and trying to memorise different aspects of it, because I knew this was the last time I was going to see it.

The academy wouldn't let me back in a second time after running away. It was a lucky chance that Kirova had let me back in after Lissa and I had ran away for two years and she told me that this was my last chance and to not throw it away; well she certainly didn't know me that well, that was apparent.

I grabbed my holdall that was lying at the foot of the bed and emptied out the contents which were yesterday's gym clothes and towel dirty and screwed up. I threw them in the direction of my laundry basket and missed and then left the holdall wide open on my unmade bed ready to fill it with the bare essentials.

I tried to keep my mind blank while I grabbed my toiletries from the bathroom and threw them haphazardly into the bag, my toothbrush missing and bouncing of the bed. If I did that then I wouldn't think about the consequences of what I was doing and all the reasons why I shouldn't.

Christian was also going to be in so much trouble for leaving. I was surprised he'd offered to come with me when I told him I was leaving but I had to admit that I was left with a warm feeling inside knowing that I wouldn't be alone and that we were going to be for all intents and purposes living together. I mean sure yeah, we'd been seeing each other and I liked the guy a lot but this was a big, scary step we were taking and I was shocked but happy to see that he cared enough about me to want to come with.

I pulled open my drawers with force and slung a mixture of combats, jeans and a selection of t-shirts into my bag not looking to see what they were and caring more about getting out of here as quickly as possible. I grabbed my hairbrush of my dresser and my deodorant as an afterthought; that was going to be an essential when I was living with a guy that I liked, I mean hell I didn't want Christian to think I had a hygiene problem. I piled a handful of underwear on top of the pile in my bag and then the picture of Lissa and I from Halloween that I just couldn't leave behind and hastily zipped the holdall up and slung it over my shoulder.

I gave my room one more fleeting glance and then slammed the door shut and made my way down the halls of the academy trying to stay out of sight. If Eddie or any other of the Dhampirs saw me with a holdall and a determined look on my face questions would certainly be raised.

Feeling very ninja when I made it out the doors undetected I grinned to myself and set of towards the academy gates and to the meet up point with Christian.

I saw him before he saw me. He was sat leaning against a tree out of sight of the guardians stationed at the gate and I smiled drinking him in. His hair which was I need of a cut hung long across his face and feel in his eyes. The white t-shirt he wore was very fitting and for a Moroi he was lean and strong his muscles clearly visible under the fabric and his low slung black jeans gave me a glimpse of his underwear. Sneaking up and getting closer i made a quiet wolf whistle, and then laughed.

Upon hearing me Christian looked up and winked.

'You whistle at me Hathaway?' He asked with a grin.

'Maybe...well either that or –' I nodded in the direction of the guardians at the gate '- I just let slip my secret crush I've had on Alto for years'

Christian feigned mock hurt 'I understand. Those rugged good looks are what get you girls I guess. If I batted for that team I'm sure I'd be batting my eyes at him'

'I can't believe you even just joked about that' I laughed.

'Who said I was joking?' Christian raised one eyebrow.

I shuddered and then took the conversation down a more serious route.

'So, are you sure about this?' I asked him biting my lip waiting for his answer.

He held up his bag which was considerably smaller than mine somehow in answer.

'I'm not changing my mind about this Rose' He took a step closer to me and leant down to plant a soft tentative kiss on my lips. I leant into his body and stood on my tiptoes to mould myself into him and savoured the moment. It was Christian that broke away first.

'So onto more pressing matters, not that I don't enjoy all the kissing' He moved a lock of hair behind my ear smiling. 'But how do you actually plan to get us out of here?'

I picked up my holdall off the floor and handed Christian his that he'd dropped when kissing me.

'Well you're going to try and compel Stan and we're just going to you know...walk out'

Christian looked at me, mouth agape. 'Rose you know how bad my compulsion is!'

'Yeah I do! But if that fails then we will resort to methods more suited to me, which by I mean I'll knock him out. We're going to try compulsion first however because it means less people see us and we have more time to get further away'

Christian still looked dubious but nodded and took my hand as we moved out from behind the tree and made our way over to were Stan stood alone.

He looked our way as we made our way closer to him and his expression hardened as if he expected trouble. Sure that's what he was going to get but was I really that predictable.

'What are you kids doing out here this time of night, and so far away from the academy?' He asked suspiciously.

I raised our hands 'Nothing wrong with a little sunlight stroll Stan, I'd put you down for a romantic but I guess I'm going to have to rethink that now'

Christian smirked next to me but I could tell he wasn't as calm as he was acting. For one his hand was slick with sweat in mine.

'Hmmmm now why do I struggle to believe that?' Stan asked guarded.

'Because really we're here for you to open the gate and let us leave' Christian spoke calmly and quietly and I realised that this was Christian's efforts at compulsion.

Stan's expression faltered and he shook his head vigorously from side to side as if shaking of an attack of wasps. While distracted I picked up a large piece of wood that was leant next to the guardian station and wacked Stan around the head with it. He crumpled to the floor and lay motionless and I hoped I hadn't done any permanent damage. The steady rise and fall of his chest told me he'd live.

'Badass!' Christian said and held up his hand for a high five.

I shook my head and moved past him, leaving him standing there hand still held up.

'That's cold Rose. You left me high and dry and I feel rejected' Christian laughed.

'Yeah well, It will do your ego well to get knocked down a peg or two' and I stalked on keying in the code I'd just stolen off Stan's hand into the pad on the gate. The slowly swung open and Christian followed me out. He matched his pace with mine and stuck his hand out to me again which I took this time and squeezed back smiling at him.

'Looks like it's just you and me now Rose' Christian grinned. 'Think between us we can make it alone out here?'

'We'll just have to wait and see' I whispered back and together we set off down the deserted road.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. I was trying to comprehend the fact that I was now free from the rules and regulations of the academy and that I was now responsible for myself again as well as this time Christian. I supposed Christian was in shock but when I sneaked a look at him he looked more at peace that I had ever seen him since I'd first laid eyes on him.

'What's with the dreamy expression on your face?' I asked him after the silence had dragged on just a tad too long.

'Thinking about you naked!' he said with a serious tone but laughed when I punched him in the shoulder.

'Seriously?' I asked blushing slightly.

'No of course not...not that I don't think about that though' he grinned. 'No I was really thinking about what being out here in the real world really means'

I looked at him as he turned to face ahead again. 'Yeah and what's that?'

He shrugged giving me a small smile. 'It means no one knows who I am or about my past. I can walk around and people won't give me a wide berth or whisper behind my back, treating me differently'

I squeezed his hand and pulled him closer leaning into him in some semblance of comfort. He kissed the top of my head.

'But enough with all the serious thoughts, you've got me thinking about you naked again now and its much more fun'

I growled slightly and just earned me another irritating grin. 'I remember why I used to dislike you now'

'You never disliked me Rosie, it was just all those feelings your were suppressing for me built up and you turned on me because it was my fault for being so hot' he laughed.

'Yeah you are definitely imagining that' I told him. 'Maybe I hit you around the head rather than Stan'

'They always say you're the meanest to those you like the most' Christian smirked.

I mumbled under my breath some very choice curse words and let go of Christian's hand, stalking ahead.

We must have walked about 2 miles down the road without talking. Christian swapped between whistling and humming annoyingly behind me but whenever I turned to glare at him he just winked at me and shut up. For now though he seemed to have stopped and the only sound was the pounding of our feet on the pavement that was until the faint sound of a car engine disrupted the air and we were caught under the glare of a pair of headlamps.

It was the first car we'd seen since leaving the academy and I was torn between ducking into the bushes and hiding incase it was the Guardians come to pick us up or someone that could help us out.

'Christian, come here!' I whispered beckoning him to my side.

'Talking to me now' he smirked.

'Hush' I said 'This car could be the Guardians or it could be help so what I want you to do is hide, then if its the Guardian I can fight back and not have to worry about them and you. They'll only fight harder to protect a Moroi so it'll be easier if you hide'

Christian looked like he was going to argue and so without thinking I pushed him backwards into the bush behind him and dashed out into the road waving my arms.

The car saw me and slowed down. I sucked in a deep breath and braced myself for the worse but relaxed as an elderly woman stuck her head out of the window.

'Are you okay dear?' she asked.

'Yes thank you' I sighed in relief 'My friend and I were driving but our car broke down a few miles back that way' I pointed back the way we came.

The lady looked around and her eyes fell upon Christian who walked over to us seeing the coast was clear and brushed a few leaves and twigs off of himself.

'Well do you too need a ride back to your parents or something?' The lady asked kindly.

I nudged Christian in the side as he came up alongside him and he caught on to what was needed.

'A ride would be great, but just dropping us at a motel would be fine thanks, we can ring for a friend tomorrow from there' Christian rattled off the name of a motel he had found on the internet on his mobile phone.

The woman turned to her husband who was in the driver's seat and then looked back at us suspiciously

'How old are you two?'

Christians voice took on that same calming tone he'd used back with Stan 'we're 21 actually, old enough to be alone'

The woman and he husbands face fell blank and I could see the compulsion working this time, better probably because they were human and hadn't the inclination to build up a resistance to it

'Sure, jump on in then!' The lady said kindly and we pulled the door open quickly and slid in.

I made idle chatter with the couple as we drove along, making up some story about how me and my _fiancée _had found ourselves stranded after our car broke down on the way back from a weekend away in our cabin which explained why we had two heavy holdalls. They didn't question our stories again and were kind enough to drop us off at the Aspen motel fifteen miles away from the academy.

Christian and I climbed out of the car and waved goodbye to Anne and Jack who seemed reluctant to leave us at all now. Eventually after much encouragement from us the pulled out and beeped as they wove away.

'I guess this is it' Christian stated looking up at the flashing neon sign that pulsed above the entrance to the motel 'Home sweet home'

I grinned at him and then pushed open the door and entered the reception area of the motel. A sleepy looking man sat at the desk clicking away at his computer playing some game.

He didn't question our age or anything else unlike the couple in the car. Instead he took the cash we had scraped together and handed us a room key from Room number 24.

We mumbled our thanks trying to be inconspicuous and left to find our room. The number 24 hung slightly crooked on the dirty white door and I looked at Christian frowning.

'This is it' I shrugged

I slipped the key into the door and was met with a modest sized room with a wardrobe, a set of drawers and old TV set and a double bed. A door led off the room which I assumed led to the bathroom.

'Ladies first' Christian grinned cheekily and I was sure a hint of a blush coloured his cheeks just as I felt blood flood my face too. I had totally forgotten about sleeping arrangements.

**So what did you think?**

**Please review I got so many last time I updated and I wanted to cry when I read some of them because they were so nice and it makes me realise why I started writing these fan fictions and uploading them. It's nice to see that other people like to read my crazy little stories about their favourite characters and think im doing a good job**

**They mean so much so please don't hesitate to drop me one!**

**Nicole**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that it has been a very long time since i have updated. I have no excuses to give you, just my sincerest apologies. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story even with my erratic updating and i hope you enjoy this chapter finally!**

**Warning - It does contain Lemons**

**Chapter 11**

**Rose's POV**

As I entered the room I tried and failed to look at the double bed. I heard Christian close the door behind me and drop our bags onto the floor but I avoided looking directly at him incase he guessed some of the not so good thoughts that I was thinking right now.

'So erm...you wanna use the bathroom first?' Christian asked meekly.

I nodded still not saying anything then throwing on some of my bravado I turned to face him smirking and said jokingly 'why you wanna join me?'

I struggled to hold back my laughter as Christian gulped and ran his hands through his hair.

'Rose, you really shouldn't be making offers like that right now. I have you in this motel room all too myself with no one around to disturb us and I'm trying hard to be a gentleman and your making it extremely hard for me to maintain the act!'

He smiled at me but I could detect the note of seriousness in his voice. Before I started something and we did something we couldn't return from I laughed and opened the door to the bathroom.

'Your loss' I said and closed the door behind me clicking the lock and leaning back against the door.

Shaking slightly from nerves and other emotions I pulled the shower cord and let the water run as I walked over to the basin and stared at myself in the mirror on the wall above it. Come on get a grip Rose, you can spend the night in the same bed as him. I don't even know why I was so bothered if anything did happen.

I pushed off from the sink and began undressing. I stepped into the shower and let the lukewarm water spill over my skin. My thoughts went back to Christian who was just on the other side of the door. I was ready to take that next step with him but I didn't know how he felt and I didn't want to be the one that broached the subject. I'd only ever been with one guy before and that guy was Dimitri. Dimitri had known what he was doing and helped her through her first time taking the lead. With Christian would it be different, he'd only been with Lissa as far as she knew, would she know what to do with someone with experience as limited as her?

I shook myself again sending a spray of water of the side of the bathtub. I seriously needed to get a grip. Clearing my head of all the distracting thoughts I set about cleaning myself off and deep conditioning my hair, spending extra time removing unwanted and unnecessary hair just incase. I took my time getting dressed, fingering the shorts and tank top I had fetched with me to sleep in and thinking just how little I would be wearing when I left the bathroom. Damn these really were short, shorts.

Pulling myself together and taking a deep breath I opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the bedroom of the motel. Christian was lying on top of the covers of the double bed with his arms folded behind his head watching some lame reality TV show. The absurdity of this scene removed any and all traces of nervousness I'd had and I burst out in ruckus of laughter raising my eyebrows and the pale, handsome Moroi sitting lying on the bed.

'What?' he asked looking perturbed.

'Seriously, you're watching the Jersey Shore!' I stared at him incredulously. 'This totally ruins the mysterious, emo, bad boy image you had going on.

Christian pulled himself up so his head was resting on his hand, balanced on one elbow and has piercing blue gaze met mine.

'I'll have you know that Snooki from Jersey Shore is very badass, and that if you watched some of the catfights in this shit then maybe you could learn a thing or two to use against the Strigoi'

I walked over to where he lay on the bed both hands upon my hips and looked at him offended.

'Are you saying that I am not badass enough?'

He gave me another one of his devastating grins and I my knees shook. Without breaking eye contact he sat up and using both of his arms pulled me from behind my waist so that I fell crashing on top of him, my lips connecting with his.

The kiss was deep and passionate and reached the pit of my stomach. Heat coursed through my body starting at my lips and reaching the very tips of my toes. His tongue pushed into my mouth and was met by my very own waiting one and they played a dance of there own that lasted for what felt like hours. I could feel the tips of his fangs on his canines as I explored his mouth and although the old desire for a Moroi bite was still there, I had a much bigger desire for other areas of Christian's body that overrode that one.

We lay kissing on the bed for what felt like a lifetime. I lay atop of him from where I had fallen straddling him to the bed. Eventually the need to pull away and take a breath arose and we both pulled away lips bruised and cheeks flushed, panting and sweating slightly.

'It's so nice to be able to kiss you like that and not worrying about someone stumbling across us and finding us' Christian said running his long, thin fingers through my hair.

'I know!' I smiled kissing him lightly on the end of his nose.

He began to nuzzle my neck and I moaned slightly leaning into him.

'Rose' Christian groaned. 'If you want me to behave, you cannot make noises like that, It's killing me!' He laughed.

I lifted myself up slightly so I could look him in the eyes. I had made my decision

'What if I don't want you to behave anymore?' I asked him.

Christian stiffened under me gaze fixated on me; looking to see if I was serious.

'Are you sure, you're ready?' He asked.

'Of course I'm sure' I smiled and so he knew it I brought my lips crushingly back to his.

Christian wasted no time in fighting me. His hands began to wander and moved back to my waist where they had been before. The only difference being was that this time the moved the hem of my tank top and slid underneath and onto the bare skin of my sides.

His touch was like holding a lighted candle to my skin and burned through me. He was gentle but passionate and as his hands moved round and began to work the clasp of my bra I couldn't help the smile against his lips.

His shirt was the next item of clothing to be removed. I pulled it hastily over his head and threw it onto the floor without a care. Christian was lean and his chest showed definition and quite a bit of muscle for a Moroi. I moved my lips from his and lay gentle small kisses all the way down his chest until I reached the belt of his low slung, black jeans.

'Ah, ah, ah' Christian chuckled wriggling from underneath me. 'I think we should make this a little more fair and even out the nakedness'. His hungry gaze got rid of any arguments I had, had.

'Whatever you say' I agreed sitting up and pulling my tank off over my head. My unclasped black, lace bra came with it and I could see that this pleased Christian. Moving back to kiss him I let him guide me with his body so that I was the one underneath him now. He mouth moved to areas of my body and moved it in ways the Dimitri never had. He kissed the most intimate of places and I lost myself in the feel and scent of him.

I didn't realise that I some point in all of this that the rest of our clothing had come off. I don't know who undressed who but what I did know is that we were now both lying here naked and there was only one more step to take.

Noticing my pause Christian moved back up so that his head was level with mine.

'Are you sure you want to do this Rose. Last chance now to back out and I won't tell anyone you were chicken' He joked.

'Shut up Pyro' I moaned and drawing one more breath in I moved my body back to his silencing him with a kiss and joining my body to his in the final way we could.

**Well, well, well! What did you think? Please REVIEW it really helps me to know what you guys think and after taking the time to write this would you pretty please take the time to write a short review!**

**Nicole**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the huge delay in updating but just after my last update I started university as a student midwife and let me tell you this now; it is FULL ON! Anyway its the Christmas holidays still and so as a present from you to me, I have an update for you. I will try to update more often again now I have things more organised but I'm not going to promise when in case I can't meet what I say. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed or favourited this story, its so nice to receive email's evening when I have been on a hiatus and that people still care about what is going on in this story. It inspires me to carry on and finish this story. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or the world they are set in. I do however own the storyline so please don't steal. Richelle Mead is the genius to which everything else belongs to.**

**Chapter 12**

**Rose's POV**

The light through the slit in the curtain is what woke me up. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and groaned when I saw that I was awake at such an ungodly hour.

I shifted in the bed slightly and froze when I felt Christian stir beside me. Last night came back to me in an instant and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I thought of what we'd done. It had felt so right and so completely different from when I had been with Dimitri; not that I regretted that but, it was nice to wake up in the morning and know that Christian wasn't going to run and hide from what we'd done.

It was a strange experience to wake up in bed with another person in the morning, one I guess I would have to start getting used to if...well if this between Christian and I were to carry on. Christian's arm felt warm and heavy draped across my hip and his breath was warm and moist against the back of my neck.

Needing to get up and let attend to nature calling I shifted from under Christian's arm and tiptoed across the room to the bathroom, grabbing Christian's shirt up from off of the floor as I went and throwing it over my head to protect my modesty.

I spent a while in the bathroom attending to my hair and brushing my teeth and all the other girl things I could to think of to do, so that when I stepped back into the bedroom, Christian was propped up on one elbow; wide awake and staring at me.

'Thought you might have ran off until I heard to shower go?' Christian uttered smirking slightly. I grinned at him walking over to the bed and pushing him lightly so he fell back onto his back. I climbed into the bed next to him and felt a shiver run through me as he cuddled back up next to me.

'You wish' I replied. 'I just had to leave the room to get away from your incessant snoring'

'I don't snore!' He exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows at him laughing. He didn't snore actually, but he didn't need to know that.

'Tell that to whole motel who you probably kept up all night' I scoffed.

Christian looked slightly mortified. 'I can't believe I snore Lissa never said any...'

He stopped what he said abruptly realising who he was talking to. Discussing your ex-girlfriend to the girl you just slept with and also the best friend of said ex-girlfriend was a bit of a faux pas. I didn't say anything because to be honest I listened to Lissa talk about the two of them together since they had been together and I had seen more than enough of it for myself that it really didn't bother me that much.

Yes I was jealous of what they had but I had to get over that and live for what was happening now. He didn't love Lissa like that anymore I was sure and so it only stung a little when he mentioned her and him.

'Rose I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out. It's you I want now I promise'

I turned to look at him and could see the worry in his eyes. Instead of saying anything I leaned over and planted a deep kiss onto his lips. Christian still tense returned it and as I moved closer to him he began to relax and pulled me even closer.

'It's okay to mention her' I said as I pulled away from him reluctantly and a little breathless. 'I know what the two of you had and that she was your first real girlfriend'

'Yeah' Christian sighed tucking a piece of my fringe behind my ear and trailing his finger down my cheek as he'd done so. 'Still it was a bit of a jerk move the morning after though'.

'True' I laughed and kissed him lightly on the nose. 'But you now know not to do it again. I shall train you well as my boyfriend'.

'Boyfriend huh?' Christian asked a grin spreading across his mouth.

'Well...I...I was thinking maybe' I started to feel a blush rising in my cheeks. Oh god blushing I would never live this down.

'I like it!' Christian said nodding seriously. 'Just as much as I like seeing you in my shirt' he fingered the hem of it.

I kissed him again and pulled him back under the duvet with me. We stayed that way just kissing for a while although his shirt did come off again when he told me he preferred me much more without it than in it.

Eventually I gathered the willpower to send him to the bathroom to get ready and once firmly locked in there I began to dress myself and begin to pack up our stuff.

We really needed to make a plan now. It may all have seemed like fun and games but there was a note of seriousness in the situation that kept niggling in the back of my mind. Surely some people from the academy were out looking for us now. I had escaped yet again with one of the Moroi and like before I knew the guardians of the academy would never give up looking for us.

I knew from experience that in these first few weeks free we needed to constantly stay on the move because the guardian's wouldn't be that far behind us. We'd need to jump from city to city and funds were going to be tight so we'd have to sort the issue of money out ASAP.

I had a small amount saved up myself for emergencies. I learnt from the last time that there was nothing wrong in being prepared and I didn't ever want to be caught short like that again. We'd have to stop at a nearby bank soon and withdraw the money I had saved and get the hell out as quickly as possible.

Not that the guardian's would trace me from that account of course. Well not unless there looking for an Agatha Ragsbottom.

Christian emerged from the bathroom as I was zipping the last duffle bag up. His hair was still wet and he looked totally gorgeous but we had no more time to stop and enjoy each other it was time to move.

I chucked the lightest two bags to Christian and grabbed the rest myself, hoisting them up. Christian lifted the bags eyeing me suspiciously.

'What mine are light too' I said staring him down.

He shrugged disbelieving. 'Of course they are Rose'

I glared at him and marched out of the door. I hesitated until I heard him fall into step behind me and then set off chucking the keys into the bowl on the desk of the reception as we went.

'So where too next?' Christian asked as we reached the road, looking left to right at the long empty stretch of gravel.

'The bus stop' I said grinning as I listened to Christian groan.

**Thanks for reading guys now if you could just take the time to click that little review button and leave me a little of what you thought it would be greatly appreciated.**

**p.s. Who read Shadow Heir yet and did you all think it was totally amazing like I did. Team Dorian!**


End file.
